


Quiet

by susieq22



Series: Whole Family AU [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, bronev gets taken yeet, google translate used once again, hershel is Scared, targent arrives at the bronev household and rachel has hershel hide with theodore, thankfully theodore somehow manages to stay asleep through everything, whole family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: When Targent arrives at the Bronev household, Rachel quickly manages to hide herself, Theodore, and Hershel.





	Quiet

“Mama?”

“Sh, sweetie.” Rachel picked up Theodore from his crib. Hershel tugged at her shirt, rubbing his eyes.

“Mama, what’s happening?”

“There’s people here. Be quiet, now.”

“Why are they here --”

“_Sh_.” Rachel grabbed his hand, leading him down the hallway until they reached her and Leon’s bedroom. She pushed the door open, closing the door quietly. “Under the bed, Hershel. There’s a little hiding place there for you and Theodore.”

“Wh --”

“_Hurry_. There’s a hiding place for me, don’t worry. Hershel, it’s very important you and your brother stay quiet. We don’t know what’ll happen if they find us.” Rachel knelt down, placing Theodore on the floor. “Drag him underneath with you. Try to be gentle.”

“Mama --”

“It’s okay. Don’t cry.” Rachel kissed his forehead, stood up, then left the room just as quietly. Hershel was breathing in and out heavily, tears burning in his eyes. He knelt, clamboring under the bed, where there was a small nest of blankets. He turned, reaching and grabbing his sleeping brother’s leg.

Thank God he was a heavy sleeper. He dragged him under the bed, pulling the blankets over the top of them, leaving a little hole open for them to breathe.

The door opened. Hershel held his breath.

“Alrigh’, do a sweep of this room, take any papers you can find.” Hershel pulled the blanket down, blocking the little breathing hole. “If you find anybody hiding around, bring ‘em to where we’re keepin’ the Bronev guy.”

Hershel was trying his best to keep quiet. Theodore stirred. His eyes widened, _please don’t, please_….

Footsteps. Hershel could hear stuff being thrown around. A few rustling of papers, soft mumblings. Something bright was shone under the bed.

“Seems about it.”

“Let’s go report.” The room went dark again.

Hershel felt like he couldn’t breathe, taking in little gulps of air. Theodore, thankfully, remained asleep.

_Mama_, he mouthed, cheeks wet with tears. _Mama, please_….

It was silent. Silent, and dark. Hershel didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, crying. His eyes stung with them.

Someone was coming towards them again.

“...Hershel?” Rachel called. “Hershel, sweetie, we’re okay now. You can come out now.”

He practically clambored out of the little nest, bumping his head on the frame of the bed but he didn’t care, his mama was back and the scary men were gone and _his mama was back_. He launched himself at Rachel, letting out a wail. She rubbed his back, kissing his head and shushing him.

“Baby, it’s okay. You were so brave.” He buried his face into her nightshirt, crying louder. “Let me get your brother. Sh-h-h… we can go visit _bobe_ and _zeyde_ if you want.” Rachel gently pried Hershel away from her, and reached under the bed to pull Theodore out.

“M-Mama, I’m scared.”

“I know, baby. We’re going to stay somewhere else for the night.” Rachel cradled Theodore in her arms. “I’ll make sure those scary men don’t come for us again.”


End file.
